New kid at school
by FallenAngelLife
Summary: Soul is the new kid in Mickey Xsapher's school. She has the same schedule as him and he doesn't seem to like her. Does he really not like her? Or does he not want to hurt her? He might have earned a crush from the Popular and smart Mickey Xsapher. She might earn the perfect boyfriend.
1. The new kid

_**Hello this is my first fan fiction so I don't really know what to do so I'm going to do a manga fan fiction but not with anyone else. I will use Soul Eater Evens and one on my characters Mickey Xapher. **_

_**-Mickey Xsapher POV—**_

"**Good morning class" the teacher says. "We have a new student now" She waved in a boy with dark red eyes and White hair. "Yo" He said with a deep and raspy voice. The teacher said something to him that I couldn't hear and he nodded. "My name is Soul Eater Evans. Please to meet you all" He gave a fake smile, "You can sit next to Mickey" She pointed to me and I gave a little wave and a smile. The other boys just glared at him.**

**He swiftly walked over and sat in the empty chair next to me. "Hello Soul, I'm Mickey Xsapher" I hold out my hand for him to shake, but he doesn't take it. "I'm not the nicest person ya no?" He doesn't even look at my. I give a nod and say back "If you see the guys staring at you that's because I'm the hottest and smartest girl in this school." That's when he looked at me.**

**He looks me over and chuckles "You? I don't think so." I sigh and say "Ask anyone. Oh ya and you have Math next right?" He gives me a glare "Ya how do you know that?" "I'm your escort for the rest of the year so you have the same schedule." I smile.**

**The bell rings and I grab my bag, "Come on Evans you aren't off the hook if you show up late even if you're new". "Don't you ever call me that." He said in an oddly calm voice. I shrug "Well Soul we have to get there in 3 minutes so let's get moving." I Step out the room and walk down the hall knowing he would fallow.**

_**Please leave a comment to tell me what I can do to make it better. Also any new ideas, like song wise. Thank you so much.**_


	2. Music class was a hit

_**Hello again the few people that red my last chapter. Sorry about it not being so long. If you could leave a comment or something please do I need to know what I can do to make it better. If you guys also have and song ideas please tell me because Mickey and Soul have Music class next and they need to sing a song for a project (It's like a pop quiz) Thank you.**_

AS Mickey and Soul walked into math class Soul earned some more glares from the boys. I walk over to one of the boys and say "Your seat have been moved Mat." Mat gives Soul one last glare and moved next to his friend.

"Hey Soul?" I ask realizing that he had zoned out. "Hm?" he says "Come on class has started." I point at the empty seat and the teacher walks in. "Okay today we will…." The rest of the class was a blur; I don't remember what we were doing or what the homework was…Oh well... I thought. "Okay soul next is Music class; hope you can sing well we have a pop quiz." I smile and for the first time I saw him flash a small grin, "You would have to wait to see." I sigh "Fine." We walk into Music class and the teacher says "Okay pop quiz starts now. Mickey you're up first. You're with the new kid right?' I nod and nudge Soul. "We are singing Radioactive by Image Dragons." ((Double underline= together, normal =Mickey, underline=Soul))

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We'll paint it red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive.

The class claps at our duet and we bow. "Thanks." Soul and I say at the same time and I giggle. He's really good. I thought.

_**I hoped you like it and again if there are any song requests I will put them in.**_


	3. After school Studying?

_**Hello again the 6 or 7 people that read my last Fan Fiction. I know I'm not making them on a timely fashion, I'm sorry about that so if you could just bear with me then that would be great. **_

-Mickey's POV-

Soul and I just left Music class and we are off to homeroom. "Soul? Do you know what homeroom you are in?" I ask as I stand in front of mine. He shakes his head to say no and his white hair flops in front of his left eye. I Look away feeling my face get warm, "You can ask my homeroom teacher." "Sure," he says with a shrug.

_We walk into my homeroom together talking and the girls, in a chorus, say "Awwwww!" I sigh and tell Soul that the girls think that I really need a boyfriend and the new kind, a.k.a him, would be perfect. "Mrs. Sanderson?" She looks up from her papers and says "How may I help you?" I look at Soul and ask "Do you know Soul's homeroom?" It takes her a second to look up his homeroom and she says that this is his homeroom._

_Wow we really do have the same schedule __I thought. _

_I smile and thank her. "Soul," I call him from the door, "Ya?" he calls back "Guess what? This is your homeroom." I smile and he sighs, "So we really do have the same schedule?", My smile fade at that comment and I guess my eyes gave some of what I'm feeling away because Soul immediately started to say sorry. "No no it's fine. I'm just thinking that we only have 2 more weeks then finals. You aren't taking them so really, you have a week and 2 days." I can see that he is thinking about this and then says "You know we can meet up after school and I can help you study… a little." I give a giggle and answer "Sure where do you live?" " 63 Marten Terr." My eyes widen, "You live on my street." She gives my a genuine smile in response._

_-After school-_

_We are walking up the hill to our houses, "So which house are we going to study in? I don't know if your family is fully moved in yet." Soul shakes his head "No it's fine we are all settled in you can come and study at my house." I nod and pull out my phone and text my brother. "Sorry I have to tell him or he will freak out and call my parents," Soul gives a small laugh and I smile,"Why are you smiling?" Soul asks, "Well, this is the first time I have ever heard you laugh. Even though it was a small one it was a laugh." He looks at me like I'm crazy "Is that a big deal?" _

_I raise an eyebrow "With you? Totally you never laugh around me." We make it to his house and he opens the door and his mother is in the kitchen. "Hi mom." Soul calls. Mrs. Evans looks over her shoulders and stars right at me. "Soul it's only your first day? You already brought home a girlfriend?" I blush and look at Soul Whose eyes are growing wider by the second. "NO!" we both say at the same time and look at each other. After a few seconds we burst out laughing and Mrs. Evans looks at us confused._

_After that fiasco Soul and I go up to his room and I help him on this Math homework for about an hour. "hey Mickey?" I hear him ask and I look at him with a slight smile "Ya Soul? What do you need?" His face turns a light pink and he looks away "Um, never mind." I tilt my head "Come on what is it? I'm not very good at dropping questions, you know." He sighs and starts to play with his pencil " Do you like anyone in school?" I smile and respond "No I don't." He lets out a breath and gives a hidden smile._

_**Okay I think that's good enough for this chapter, lets hope that this works. Please bear with me, I won't update very often an song please just comment on anything, to make it better, or just for songs I need mores.**_


	4. A crush?

_**Hey guys I know I only have I think one follower, but I shall thank my 37 views… I know I'm really bad at writing, but at least I try. Well, time to start the Fan Fiction**_

-Soul's POV-

_Why the hell did I just ask her that?!_ I think.

"Hey Soul?" Mickey asks. I look at her and nod. She moves next to me letting me hold the history textbook and says "I can't find the answer to question number five." She points to the page she was reading and I feel her shoulder against mine.

_I'm hoping that she can't tell that my face is red _ I say to myself

"Oh you mean this right here?" I point to a paragraph on the next page that has the info she's looking for. "Yes thanks-" She looks at me and puts her hand on my forehead.

"Soul are you okay? Your face is red but you don't have a fever." I try to smile, but she's so close I can feel the heat pouring off of her. "Y-Ya I'm fine" I stammer and I mentally curse myself for stuttering.

She backs away still looking worried "What's withs that look Mickey?" I ask her because she's staring at me "Oh sorry I don't mean to stare."

I laugh "You're fine I was just wondering why you were looking at my like that." She lets out a sigh "I thought you were sick? I don't like my friends getting sick."

I Smile "I'm fine Mickey, relax." She gives me a shaky smile "Okay." Mickey looks down at my math paper and giggles, "Soul you've got this all wrong." I snap out of my trance and tilt my head "Huh? How?"

_**Ya I know this one is really short but please just don't blame me, blame my brain. It's in summer mode. Well ya still need songs, and that's it. Bye.**_


	5. Confessions

Hello readers. I know it's been a while scents my last fan fiction, but here is the next chapter... Thank you the 114 people that read my last few chapters. No on with th Fan Fiction

-Mickey 's POV-

"Would you tell anyone?" I shake my head no. "Okay... My crush is um kinda you." My eyes widen ans a large grin spreads across my face. "Ha tail that mom.. Sorry my mom thinks people don't have crushes on me, but it turns out one is sitting next to me." His face is bright red but he is smiling. My leg starts to bounce, "Soul I wasn't totally true with you... About my crush." His head swivels my way with wide eyes. "M-My crush is y-y-you." I stammer with my eyes shut tight.

Hey thx for reading. Also HA leaving Calif hangers are fun. See ya later readers.


End file.
